InviZimals: Shadow Zone
Continue the hunt for inviZimals, the hidden creatures that only your PSP can see. Your mission is to help create the Alliance - a Secret Society of inviZimals Hunters. Travel the world and embark on a thrilling new adventure as you master new skills to capture and battle with the most incredible creatures you've ever experienced Features * Sequel to award-winning game recognized for Special Achievement for Innovation and Special Achievement for Technological Excellence. (IGN.com Best of E3 2009, winner.) * All new co-operative capture mode allows two players to hunt down monsters together * Win tournaments to unlock the ability to mutate and customize your inviZimalsTM! * PSP® camera and trap card included with the game * Product not compatible with PSP®go systems History After the events at the Viper's Nest (Invizimals 1), the invizimal hunting team sets off and goes back to Barcelona. They decide to start their researches all over the world again, but first, they meet up with Prof Michaels. After this visit, the team goes to the airport. In the beginning, Kenichi doesn't want to join the team because of the madness. Here comes the first tournament. If you win, Kenichi will join the team on this adventure. Jasmin and Kenichi receive their airplane tickets from Doc Dawson. He goes to Mexico, Jasmin goes at India and Kenichi researches take place in Cairo. The researches seemed to go on very well... But then weird things start taking place… In inviZimals: shadow zone there are many changes from the original, such as the alliance and that you get to pick you r first invizimal from Icelion, Hilltopper and Flameclaw. Note that all three of these are Dark Invizimals. Cooperative Captures for dragons are available online in both modes. There are 108 new invizimals, also, there is a new selection of Vectors. You can change the background colour to its default setting (Purple), Fire Red, Blue Steel, Plastic Pink, Melon Green or Black Pearl. There are new Bosses, which are very powerful InviZimals that you can capture. Their names are Kukulkan, Yeti, Pahoehoe, Shapeshifter and Shenlong. There are three new InviZimals that you get by fighting online which are Shizoku (10 Infrastructure "Prize InviZimal 1" battles), Koi (10 Adhoc battles), and Jungleus (20 Infrastructure "Prize InviZimal 2" battles). You can choose your InviZimals mutation colours, with a few rare resonances that allow you to boost any one of the mutant InviZimals stats, allowing you to upgrade that InviZimals stats 12 times instead of the regular 11. Missions # Recovery Mode # Holidays in the Sun # At the Library # Park Life InviZimals # Axolotl # Calc-owl-ator # Chupacabra # Crocorilla # Crooky # Dark Bratbat # Dark Flameclaw # Dark Hilltopper # Dark Icelion # Dark Phalamos # Dark Rattleraptor # Desert Dragon ★ # Dimetrodon # Draco # Fire Dragon ★ # Firecracker # Flameclaw # Glaucus # Goldbug # Gotica # Griffonator # Ha Ha Yena # Hammershark # Headhorn # Hilltopper # Hipporockamus # Hydra # Ice Dragon ★ # Icelion # Jungle Dragon ★ # Jungleus # Koi # Kriller # Kukulkan # Meep Meep # Mosasaur # Nautilus # Ocean Dragon ★ # Ocelotl # Orca # Pahoehoe # Pesci # Qinling # Rattleraptor # Roboquito # Rock Dragon ★ # Sabretooth # Sackboy # Sanctacaris # Sandflame # Shapeshifter # Shenlong # Shizoku # Steeltail # Stingwing # T-rex # Tigershark # Triceratops # Unicorn # Xiong Mao # Xue Hu # Yeti Trivia * Although there had been rumors of an Invizimals sequel months prior, Shadow Zone was officially announced in a Sony Computer Entertainment Europe E3 2010 montage. This montage was released on the European PlayStation Store on June 16, 2010. However, it was removed from the Store the very next day. Category:Invizimals Category:Games